There are no lies, in this world we call sleep
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: Harry have an intense dream about the Prefect's bathroom (Yes, this is the full story, that's why it says complete :)


_**1. one of the things that I hate are plot holes, so, I don't remember exactly if in the book (The Goblet of Fire), Harry had some kind of another dream or he slept in another way in the night after he put the egg in the water, but if he did, I'm responsible for this failure, so I apologize.**_

_**2. I don't own the characters or the places, and I'm not gaining any sort of money for this.**_

* * *

**There are no lies, in this world we call sleep**

"Good night, Harry" whispered Ron and then Harry slowly slipped into sleep, still thinking in the awkward meeting with the Moaning Myrtle in the Prefect's bathroom. His back was hurting in some point and he just imagined that it hit somewhere when he tried to escape from the Myrtle in the middle of all those foams and bubbles. It still ached when he lost the conscience.

Harry was back on the bathroom. It was filled with an odd cloud that smelled like treacle tart and something that he thought it was chamomile. Harry was amazed by that strong scent and the soft sound of falling water. He walked towards the center of the bathroom and saw that no one was in there and suddenly he remembered that he had to put the golden egg underwater so he could finally listen to the next clue of the Triwizard Tournament.

He took off his rope and entered slowly in the water. It was like stepping in heaven. The tip of his feet felt kindly warm and then his ankle and then his thigh... Harry stayed relaxing in the water, feeling that weird, and at the same time, so familiar smell of treacle tart. He played with the bubbles and laughed, forgetting about the egg, about the tournament, thinking that he could be there forever.

And then all the tranquility around him disappeared. He felt that there were someone with him in there, spying with some sort of harmful intent. He remembered that sooner or later the Myrtle would appear and try to spy him and then he wanted to leave quickly before she came...

"Harry"

When Harry was reaching to the other side of the bathtub, he heard a familar voice coming from inside the water. He froze where he was, unable to move or react. Then, another boy, emerged from the water and then Harry knew he was dreaming. A deep feeling of shame spread though his stomach and he really wanted not to be naked in that moment.

The dark hair was all wet and his bright grey eyes were filled with tears. His chiseled skin was painted with a pink tone and Harry had the feeling Cedric Diggory was awkward with that situation, just like him.

"Harry... I asked you to come here because..." although Harry heard Cedric talk, he didn't saw his mouth moving. He was just standing, his chest moving with he air entering and then leaving and his shining eyes, blinking, with an omnipresent voice "I... I mean, me and Cho, well..."

And then Cedric hushed to Harry and hugged him, crying and sobbing, saying things that he couldn't understand. It was the most squeezing hug Harry received.

"Cedric, I'm not understanding what..." but then, the scent changed and Harry felt extremely unprotected; changing to something that resembled the sea, like sand and algae. Harry's perception then switched to the fact that he and Cedric were naked and hugging each other in a bathtub. And then felt something extremely scary, growing between his legs...

"Cedric wait, wait, you..." but Cedric didn't listened and Harry felt trapped in his wet arms "You're..."

"Shh, Harry, there's just you and me here... Just us..." and then Harry felt Cedric's hands moving softly in his back, squeezing him harder.

Harry wanted him to stop but then he realized that he got a boner too, just like Cedric. He tried to move but it was like a trap, the more he moved and struggled, the more Cedric trapped him in his arms.

"I know that you want it too..." whispered Cedric's deep voice and Harry just got more desperate. He didn't wanted any of that, it was wrong! He loved Cho, he was with her and they were in a bathroom now, what if someone came?

"Please Cedric, I just want to leave..." and then Cedric opened his mouth and started to bite Harry's neck softly, licking his pale and perfumed skin. The feeling of heat just got worse and Harry was losing his strength "Please Cedric..."

Harry's hands stopped to punch Cedric, his legs stopped to struggle in the water and he just put his forehead in Cedric's chest. It was useless. The atmosphere was too intoxicating, the smells and the skin were so real that Harry felt he could eat and chew every part of that place.

"You should use your mouth too..." said Cedric and then Harry started to cry. That isn't right. He can't allow Cedric to do that, it was wrong...

"Please, you're my friend..." said Harry, crying and hugging Cedric "Please, stop... I don't want this... I don't want..."

Cedric's hands pushed Harry to underwater and then a whirlpool of feelings and tastes started to spin around him and then he opened his eyes, terrified.

It was the Gryffindor's dormitory. He was safe, tangled in his bed clothes. Harry was feeling a pain between his legs and just checked that everything was alright before looking around to see if no one heard him crying. He decided that he'll never return to that bathroom and tomorrow he would find a way to erase that dream from his mind. _Yes, erase it... Hermione might know a way to do it..._

Harry slept and didn't had any other dream that night but he never forgot that experience until his next year.

* * *

_**why "until his next year", because in my fic world, something later erased the dream from Harry's memory (maybe the weird weeds of Prof. Trelawney), because if it didn't, such intense experience would appear in the Oclumency's classes, right? :)**_

_**Credits:**_

_**-future readers**_

_**-Harry Potter Wiki**_

_**-Google Translator**_


End file.
